Hyde, El Horror de la Noche
by Baal Fausto Aramizael Kurioz
Summary: Tamao Suzumi, sumida en una fuerte depresion por el abandono y reciente relacion de la que fuera el amor de su vida, Nagisa Aoi, se sumerge en el abandono de los estupefacientes, tras hacerse adicta a los estimulantes da una escalada con una nueva droga sintética que saca a relucir, lo mas horroroso de su trastornada y quebrada personalidad... (DEBUT DE BAAL FAUSTO ARAMIZAEL KURIOZ
1. Chapter 1

HYDE

Chapter 01

Orgasmos en la cama de al lado

"Y hay una fina línea

Dibujada entre cordura

Y demencia..."

John H. Peel

La mañana era fría en la mansión Strawberry, no había dejado de llover desde hacia dos semanas ya, el temporal hacia relucir su llegada, los árboles hacían parecer aun mas sombría y opresiva la atmósfera, dándole a todo un aire triste, como de película vieja... en sepia... con olor a polvo, ha guardado, a viejo...

En Miatre, todo lucia lúgubre, las aulas se veían siniestras cuando no había nadie, todo a media luz, y afuera el al parecer eterno repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo, el silencio en las habitaciones, y la eterna media luz...

–Yumiko-chan, ¿Estas segura de que esto es estable?

–Tan segura como de que somos las mejores amigas, Tamao-chan...

Unas sombras jugueteaban en la media luz... un pequeño punto brillante, ¿Quizás un frasco?

–Bueno... con esa seguridad... pues está bien, ¿Cuánto?

–El frasquito de "Glitters" por precio inicial será de 8000 yenes.

–¿No te parece caro?

–Venga, no tendrás miedo...

–¿De que?

–De usar algo nuevo... ¿Es que acaso preferirás siempre apestar a esa maldita hierba?

–Le tengo mas fe a lo natural que a lo químico...

–Pero cada vez es mas difícil introducirla, sabes bien que los saquitos de té no son muy fiables... además piensa un poco en mí... solo consigo esa porquería para ti... estás atrasada en la materia, lo de hoy son los químicos, fáciles de portar, difíciles de detectar, y con un efecto mil veces mejor... además de que no te dejan apestando a cloaca... ya sabes, las chicas cada vez elevan sus virtudes...

–Yumiko, no me hagas reír. La semana pasada una pobre infeliz murió por una sobredosis... ¿Y que hay de la antepasada? ¿Y de las horribles marcas de agujas que dejan las porquerías químicas?

–Te decía que estabas atrasada, ¿Heroína? ¿Cocaína? ¿Crack? Por favor... estamos hablando que ésta joya solo se inhala, no es tan brutal como la coca, no sangras, no te arruina las fosas, además ya está medido, si eres lo bastante entupida para pasarte de la dosis recomendada no puedo garantizar nada, pero si respetas la medida... entonces tendrás dulces sueños... ¿Qué me dices?

–¿Y cual es la medida?

–La medida es lo que –sacando una pluma rosa, glamm –lo que se recoja en el medidor, que es éste. –Señalando la pluma, -se sacude un poco en el frasquito, para quitar los excesos y listo, solo tienes que oler el perfume la cara te quedará con destellos luminosos, te breñas linda. No más de una dosis cada 13 horas, el efecto durará más o menos 10, pero es sabio dejar que el cuerpo descanse.

–¿Qué efectos tiene?

–Relaja los nervios, inhibe el estrés... relaja tu percepción, eso si, te da sed, fuera de eso todo está bien, es posible que los primeros viajes sientas un leve dolor de cabeza cuando vuelvas, pero es normal, se cura solo, cuidado con lo que digas o hagas, porque estarás a un nivel mas o menos conciente, eso quiere decir que no perderás el control a menos que excedas la dosis... pero podrías decir o hacer cosas que te "nazcan" hacer... si estas en confianza, adelante, pero si piensas dar un paseo cuidado, fuera de eso, todo está bien, ¿Qué te parece?

–¿Dices que relaja los nervios e inhibe el estrés?

–Si... un Mix de batalla... para serte honesta, los "Glitters" en un principio fueron usados por soldados para rendir mas durante entrenamientos y en tácticas de guerra, pues la resistencia física y el aguante se aumentan.

–Tecnología para hombres al servicio de las estudiantes de Strawberry... –observó Tamao divertida.

–Sip, entonces ¿Le entras?

Tamao observaba en la noche el frasquito de Glitters, brillaban como si fueran lo que aparentaban, una hermosa presentación para un veneno mortífero... ¿Qué pasaría si excedía la dosis? Bueno, no estaba dispuesta a ser conejillo de indias para su propia curiosidad, si la hacia sentir bien, estaría perfecto...

Tamao se sirvió una ronda como Yumiko se lo había sugerido y estaba preparada para inhalarla cuando la puerta de su habitación resonó.

–¿Quién es? –dijo Tamao vaciando el polvo de su uña al frasco.

–Hikari, Tamao-chan, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con las demás?

–L-lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien... –respondió Tamao colocando el frasco en su colorera.

–¿Puedo pasar?

Tamao observó el frasco, tomó el cierre de la colorera y de un golpe lo cerró.

–Está bien, Hikari-Chan, pasa...

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

–Tamao-Chan... se que debió ser difícil separarte de Nagisa-Chan, pero... no puedes enterrarte aquí, sal con nosotras, es probable que conozcas a alguien...

–No... No es eso, Hikari-Chan, lamento haberlas preocupado, solo necesito algo de tiempo...

–¿Tiempo?

–Si... es una tortura ver a mi Nagisa-chan de la mano de Shizuma-Sama.

Hikari, que se había sentado en el colchón de la solitaria cama al lado de Tamao, agachó la vista, Yaya-chan también sufría lo mismo, pero al parecer lo estaba superando gracias a...

–Pero no te debes dejar vencer, muéstrales que no te importa, trata de conocer a alguien...

–Pero es que sí me importa y de momento no quiero conocer a nadie, sé perder, quiero perder con dignidad y retirarme en silencio, el primer paso que di fue separarme de Nagisa-chan... me mudé de habitación, aquí estoy sola, y si la veo solo es por las clases, ha intentado acercarse a mi... quiere que seamos amigas... pero yo no puedo ser solo su amiga...

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Sabes la tortura que eso conlleva?

–... No... –respondió Hikari.

–¿Sabes lo que es escucharla respirar en la cama de al lado y querer estar ahí vigilando sus sueños? ¿Mirarla dormir y saber que no puedes estar a su lado? ¿Verla soñar y saber que sueña con alguien que no eres tu? Peor... ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar que el cerrojo de la puerta se abre a mitad de la noche y sentir que tu corazón se detiene? ¿Escuchar el sonido de unas sabanas que se apartan y que un cuerpo sube al lado de tu ángel para... ¡Dios mío! Hacer con ella lo que tu tanto desearías poder hacer? ¿Sabes lo agonizante que es escucharlas jadear? ¿Gemir? ¿Tener orgasmos en la cama de al lado? ¿La pesadilla que es taparte los oídos para no oírlo mientras lloras y pides en el encierro de la habitación de tu mente que aquellos acosos a tu cordura por favor paren? ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

Tamao vertía amargas lágrimas y la voz se le quebraba más y mas a medida que hablaba y rememoraba las torturas a las que era sometida, Hikari guardó respetuoso silencio mientras permitía que Tamao se recuperara.

Poco a poco, las lágrimas cesaron de brotar y la respiración de Tamao se normalizó.

–Lo siento, Hikari-Chan, creo que he dicho cosas que no quería decir, perdóname...

–No, Tamao, perdóname a mi... respeto tu decisión si quieres quedarte aquí...

–Gracias, Hikari-chan.

–¿Podría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando para que bebiéramos un poco de té y hablar de cosas mas agradables? Ya sabes, como antes...

–Me encantaría... –dijo Tamao sonriéndole a Hikari.

–Bueno, hasta mañana entonces...

–Hasta mañana, Hikari-chan.

Esa noche, las ventanas empañadas de la habitación de Tamao dejaban ver en el exterior una lluvia cruel y helada, las sabanas calidas y aun húmedas de sudor cubrían el cuerpo jadeante de Tamao la cual tomaba aire quedamente, de sus ojos entrecerrados brotaba una pequeña lágrima solitaria. La penumbra lo rodeaba todo.

De pie, junto a la cama, una chica de cabellos largos y negros se acomodaba el moño en su pulcro uniforme escolar blanco, ensimismada, solo tenia ojos para la acción que estaba realizando.

–Yaya-chan... ¿Te tienes que ir?

La chica de cabello negro giró su rostro hacia Tamao.

–Si, no puedo quedarme hasta mañana como siempre, lo lamento, Tamao-chan.

–Lastima, me hubiera agradado que te quedaras conmigo, como siempre...

–Si pudiera lo haría, pero hoy no puedo...

Tamao se recostó boca abajo y recostó su rostro sobre la almohada.

–¿Sabias que hoy vino a visitarme Hikari-chan? –dijo Tamao intentando hacer tiempo.

–¿A verte?

–Si, creo que ella y las demás están preocupadas por mi...

–Es triste que no te interesen ellas...

–¿Por qué dices eso, Yaya-chan?

–Porque eres igual que yo... te marginas sola, te alejas del bullicio, te encantan las noches... la buena música, la soledad, la oscuridad, la luna... y sobre todo, las dos coincidimos en que estamos enamoradas de alguien que nunca nos corresponderá...

–Yaya-chan, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? –preguntó Tamao debitando un poco.

–Yo lo hago porque me agrada hacerlo contigo... aunque... la verdad lo único que detesto de tu conducta en la cama es cuando me llamas Nagi-chan... fuera de eso, me encanta hacerlo contigo... eres linda, tierna y atenta, algo difícil de encontrar hoy en día...

–Es el dolor, cuando mas lo conocemos podemos ser más amables con los demás...

–Amables dices...

–Si... la amabilidad no es una debilidad, todo lo contrario a mi parecer es el símbolo supremo de fuerza sobre el instinto básico...

–Tamao, cariño, ¿Y que es lo que tú y yo hacemos si no es dar rienda suelta a ese instinto básico cada vez que estamos juntas por la noche?

–Acompañarnos, ser amables la una con la otra...

–Pero no hacemos el amor...

–No, por supuesto...

–Entonces la amabilidad, esa fuerza de la que tanto hablas, ¿Es tu fuerza para defenderte de los demás?

–Si... si soy amable, me trataran bien, si los respeto me respetaran, si los quiero me querrán...

Yaya no pudo evitar una risa espontánea.

–Lo siento, dulce Tamao, pero es que no pude contenerme... es posible que puedas pensar así realmente?

–Por supuesto...

–No quiero recordarte lo que nos paso por ser buenas con los demás... Amane se quedó con Hikari... y Shizuma te robó a Nagisa-chan, ¿Eso está bien? ¿Es lo correcto? No, si queremos lograr algo debemos ser mas agresivas... no pedir, despedazar a los rivales, acabar con la batalla antes de comenzar... escuché que Shizuma incluso te quitó a Nagisa en el altar de elección de Etoile... si yo fuera tu las odiaría a ambas...

–No puedo odiarlas, mi filosofía no incluye al odio como una sensación necesaria.

–Pues que bien puedes contenerte... lastima que yo no pueda ser como tu... nos vemos, Tamao-chan.

–Espera, Yaya-chan, antes contéstame una última pregunta.

–Hazla...

–¿Tu odias a Amane y a Hikari?

Yaya sonrió con dulzura a Tamao quien se ruborizó al ver tan celestial expresión.

–Por supuesto que las odio, con toda mi alma... si estuviéramos a solas, Amane y yo, y yo tuviera un cuchillo, no daría un cuerno por ella... después seguiría con Hikari...

Tamao palideció.

–Buenas noches, dulce Tamao...

Los relámpagos impiden poder dormir... el olor a lluvia, a tierra mojada... a hojarasca... a misticismo, en pocas palabras impedían que Shizuma Hanazono, pudiera conciliar el sueño, miraba como las gotas resbalaban por la ventana, recordaba el rostro de su amada Nagisa, sonrió en la obscuridad de su cuarto.

–Nagisa... te amo... –le confesó al silencio.

Una sombra se revolvió a su lado en la cama, la misma que se acomodó en su pecho amoroso y calido, pues era una fría noche.

–Nagisa, mi amor... –ronroneó Shizuma al oído de la forma que estaba a su lado.

Silencio...

–Amor... ¿Duermes?

La sombra movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

–¿Me amas?

Mismo movimiento.

Shizuma sonrió ante lo que imaginaba una broma.

–Vamos... dímelo... di que me amas.

La sombra suavemente se levantó las sabanas y giró su rostro hacia Shizuma.

–Te odio, Shizuma, ojala jamás te hubieras fijado en mi dulce Nagisa...

Shizuma abrió los ojos, aquella con quien compartía la cama no era su dulce amor, era Tamao Suzumi, aquella con quien disputara el amor de Nagisa, la que honrosamente había decidido abandonar la batalla al ver que el amor de ambas hacia una elección.

–S-Suzumi-san... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo Shizuma azorada.

–Vine para enseñarte el camino de regreso al cielo... "Estrella..." –dijo una voz gutural que no respondía a la dulce voz de Tamao.

–¿Acaso te volviste loca? –espetó Shizuma aparentando

–Si...

–Tamao, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

–Tamao no está aquí... maldita cerda... llámame...

La mano de Tamao se elevó, algo brilló en su mano, Shizuma pensó que sería un cuchillo, pero no... No brillaba una hoja fría y afilada aquella noche... era otra cosa, algo que tenia forma de asidera, de algo impreciso... algo como...

Shizuma pudo advertir una sonrisa burlona en los labios de Tamao.

–Puedes llamarme...

Y aquella arma que Tamao blandía cayó con fiereza sobre el rostro nacarado y bien delineado de Shizuma.

–¡Detente! –gritó Shizuma debatiéndose en las horrorosas costas plutónicas de la pesadilla.

Un bulto a su lado se levantó nada más al resonar su grito.

–¿Qué ocurre, amor? –preguntó Nagisa, quien, desnuda como Shizuma la arropó entre sus brazos al notar que lágrimas de terror asomaban en sus ojos.

–Fue... fue una pesadilla... oh, dios mío, solo un sueño...

Nagisa sonrió y abrazó protectoramente a su dulce amor.

–Tranquila, amor, solo fue un mal sueño... solo eso y nada mas...

Shizuma poco a poco recobró el control de si misma y le contó a Nagisa su sueño.

–¿Tamao-chan? –preguntó Nagisa entre asombrada y divertida.

–Era ella... pero a la vez no lo era...

–¿No te entiendo?

–Era su cuerpo, su figura... su cabello, su piel, todo... pero... sus ojos... su boca... sus movimientos... y su voz... no eran los suyos... era como si fuera otra persona...

–¿Y quien podría ser?

–Por como le brillaban los ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios... yo diría que... el diablo...

Nagisa a pesar de que encontraba absurdo y hasta divertido el sueño de Shizuma no pudo menos que estremecerse de un miedo inexplicable ante la última palabra de Shizuma.

–El diablo dices... no lo creo... Tamao-chan no tiene nada que ver con ese señor... de solo verla... uno pensaría que es un ángel... un verdadero ángel.

–Ahí radica la peligrosidad de algunos...

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Nada... quizás tengas razón, quizás solo sea un estúpido sueño... volvamos a dormir, una pesadilla no me echará a perder la hermosa noche que estamos pasando.

Tamao miraba el brillo celestial de los glitters los cuales centelleaban en el frasquito a cada relámpago, una detonación de guerra disparada del cielo contra la tierra, Astræa Hill, Strawberry Manor, todo eso lúgubre, como de película vieja, o poema necrológico.

–Bueno, dulces sueños, Tamao-chan. –susurró Tamao espolvoreando un poco de glitters sobre la uña del dedo meñique.

Una aspiración profunda, las fosas nasales que se estremecen con placer sin límites y un dolor sordo, venido de alguna parte de su cabeza.

Antes del "Hit", Tamao tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si le golpearan las sienes con martillos, ahora el dolor se hacia menor... cada vez menor, cada vez mas soportable.

Las pupilas de Tamao se dilataron enormemente, hasta que sus ojos de brillantes y claros que eran se pusieron en negro total.

Los martillazos en su cabeza cada vez se volvieron más sordos, hasta que Tamao sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre las sabanas.

Lentamente, la chica sintió como se hundía cada vez mas y mas en un extraño sopor, melodías de otras eras, imágenes de su pasado, todo eso giraba vertiginosamente a su lado, la voz de su padre, autoritaria, pero educada, imperativa, pero cordial, severa, pero a la vez suave.

–Tamao, hija, te irás a estudiar al internado donde estudiaran mis hermanas, tus tías. Es un internado para señoritas con educación como la tuya, quiero que estudies ahí y que llegues a ser una virtuosa persona de bien, te quiero hija, y quiero lo mejor para ti...

–No papá... no quiero que nos separemos... –dijo una niña de entonces 11 años. –no quiero que nos separemos, quiero que me leas poemas como todas las tardes, quiero que me cuentes las vidas de todos esos poetas que tanto me gustan... quiero estar contigo, papá... no me alejes...

El rostro severo de un hombre maduro se mudó en austero y dolorido.

–Lo siento, mi niña... pero ya estas inscrita... mañana te irás...

Y así fue, no importaron los ruegos, ni las lagrimas, ni las promesas, ni nada... al día siguiente, Tamao sollozaba mientras viajaba en tren junto a su madre hacia lo que seria su próximo hogar...

El viaje fue triste, el lugar lúgubre, el uniforme era propio de un funeral, pero así y todo, Tamao juró hacer el sueño de su padre realidad, se graduaría y su padre estaría orgulloso de ella.

Siete meses mas tarde, Tamao se enteró de que su padre había muerto... un cáncer atroz lo consumía aun antes de que ella se fuera a Astræa, enviarla ahí fue su método de ahorrarle el sufrimiento de verlo morir, de verlo consumirse...

Según su madre, las palabras de su padre fueron claras... "Quiero que Tamao me recuerde siempre como la ultima vez que me vio... quiero que siempre guarde de mi ese semblante... que guarde mi rostro... y que guarde todos los momentos que pasamos juntos... me alegro de que no me vea ahora... aunque me duele... me duele mucho no poder ver a mi dulce hija una ultima vez... para decirle que la quiero..."

Tamao se guardó sus lágrimas... "Llorando hacia adentro" cuenta un adagio, durante su estancia en casa para los funerales no lloró, ni aun cuando su madre le había dicho las ultimas palabras de su padre, no lloró cuando bajaban el féretro a la fosa, no lloró de vuelta a casa, ni le tembló la mano cuando tomó aquello que su padre siempre llevaba consigo y que había sido dejado sobre el sillón en el que solía sentarse, Tamao observaba fijamente el BRILLO DEL METAL en aquello que su padre gustaba de juguetear mientras le contaba animadamente de William Blake, de Lord Byron, de Baudelaire, de Voltaire, de Diderot, de Poe, y de tantos, tantos otros, su padre amaba la poesía, y le había inculcado el amor por ella, era por eso que Tamao también amaba la poesía...

Solo cuando volvió a Astræa, cuando desempacó sus cosas y apareció ante su visto aquello que visto bajo los rayos solares que se filtraban a través de las ventanas de su solitaria habitación cuando se decidió a llorar, y vaya que lloró, lloró por horas... y tanto hasta que cayó en brazos de la inconciencia.

Los martillazos resonaban aun en los oídos de Tamao, pero ya no eran martillazos, eran más bien como tambores lejanos... y tampoco estaban mas en su cabeza, estaban afuera, de ese improbable afuera, Tamao abrió los ojos para descubrirse en una habitación larga, dividida en dos partes por el centro, la parte donde estaba ella estaba iluminada, brillantemente iluminada, un sillón de respaldo alto, forrado en satín rojo, al lado del cual había una rica mesita de refrigerios sobre los cuales yacía intacta, una botella de vino blanco, una copa de cristal fino y cigarrillos franceses, en la pared que estaba tras el sillón, cuadros que representaban a bailarines enmascarados que tenían como fondo el Jardín de las Tullerías en Francia, había mas cuadros, todos representaban escenas que la extasiaron, bailes de mascaras nocturnos, luces de luna, magia, hechizo, romance y amor... todo eso con marcos exquisitos en oro.

Solo algo no le gustaba del todo a Tamao, y era ese tamborileo constante, giró en torno suyo hasta descubrir la _Otra parte_, la parte obscura, literalmente, estaba en penumbras, pero Tamao notó que en la parte iluminada había una rica alfombra color azul cobalto sobre la cual se ostentaban pisadas rojas mancillando el perfecto azul, dichas pisadas caminaban de la parte iluminada hacia la parte en penumbras.

Y el tamborileo provenía del otro extremo de la habitación, Tamao entró en la penumbra y caminó, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, y en la pared contraria a la del sillón con alto respaldo había una pequeña silla giratoria, la cual rechinaba bajo el peso de alguien que jugueteaba con algo, unas manos enfundadas en recios guantes de piel negros jugaban con un largo bastón negro con empuñadura de metal forjado, pesado, pensó Tamao, sobre todo porque la empuñadora fingía una garra de dragón sujetando una amatista, los ojos de Tamao poco a poco se abrieron enormemente al reconocer que aquel bastón que las manos empuñaban era ni mas ni menos... _QUE EL BASTÓN DE SU PADRE_.

La sombra, pues aquellas manos tenían un cuerpo, movía la cabeza de acuerdo a los golpecillos que daba al suelo con el bastón y que eran el molesto tamborileo que Tamao había llegado a aborrecer.

–Por fin has llegado... –murmuró una voz gutural.

Tamao se estremeció.

–He estado esperándote pacientemente, esperando el día en el que cambiaras de vista, largos años aguanté aquí hasta que decidieras dejar de ver esas mascaradas... y que miraras hacia aquí, hacia las penumbras... y por fin estás aquí...

La sombra se levantó y sin dejar su tamborileo dio dos pasos hacia Tamao.

–¿Q-quien eres?

–¿No tiene el cadáver un rostro familiar?

Tamao se puso blanca al recordar que se estremecía de miedo cuando su padre le leía aquel poema de Blatty, en concreto aquel verso...

–¿Quién eres?

Una sonrisa apareció en medio de la obscuridad, una sonrisa brillante, y por un instante toda la habitación se iluminó de golpe, Tamao cerró los ojos por el golpe de luz y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visibilidad notando así el estado de deterioro del cuarto que antes estaba en penumbras.

A parte de la silla desvencijada en la que su interlocutor estaba sentado, notó que el suelo no estaba alfombrado, que era de madera muy vieja, polvoriento y que de vez en cuando una rata cruzaba corriendo en alguna esquina para internarse en algún agujero de la desvencijada pared, la cual yacía sin pintar, y en vez de ostentar delicadas obras de arte como al otro lado, tenia rudos dibujos hechos a lápiz, otros con una especie de tinta café, todos representaban ya fuera a monstruos probablemente dibujados por alguna mente infantil en burdas crayolas, hasta fotografías de escenas grotescas, destripamientos y mutilaciones.

Tamao tuvo que taparse la boca para no vomitar al ver que al lado de la silla desvencijada había una mesita de TV corroída por el óxido sobre la cual había una botella que contenía liquido rojo, probablemente vino tinto, probablemente sangre, pero al lado de la botella había un plato que contenía comida en tal estado de putrefacción, que hasta las ratas dudaban en acercarse a aquella mancha entre verde y amarilla que alguna vez, quizás, fuera comida.

Hasta que la sombra se puso frente a ella, vestía de negro, de pies a cabeza, de hecho vestía el uniforme invernal de Miatre, botas altas, con plataformas. La cara de Tamao fue subiendo de los pies a la cabeza, las manos de aquella sombra eran largas, blancas y al parecer suaves, empuñaban el bastón de su padre con dedos fuertes, los cuales estaban rematados en uñas esmaltadas de negro.

Subió más y más, hasta llegar al rostro, los ojos de Tamao se abrieron desmesuradamente, de horror, de sorpresa, de miedo...

–Bienvenida, querida... a tu pesadilla... –Le contestó la sombra la cual era ni más ni menos que su misma figura.

–¡Auxilio! –Gritó Tamao despertando de súbito, el sudor perlaba su nívea frente, y sus labios luchaban por introducir aire a sus pulmones.

Tamao miró a su alrededor, aun estaba obscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Miró el reloj, las tres con cuatro de la madrugada, solo habían pasado tres horas, a ella le parecieron eternidades, y sorpresivamente, Tamao notó que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, así como el efecto de los glitters, lo supuso pues no sintió ningún efecto eufórico, pero definitivamente el estrés se había ido, claro, salvo por la pequeña pesadilla retorcida que había tenido, pero en fin, Tamao supuso que solo había sido un sueño fruto de su primera experiencia con glitters.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

HYDE

Chapter 02

Catarsis Total

"El Hombre Nace por el miedo

Y muere por el Miedo..."

Paul Naschy

El principio del día, obscuridades disimuladas por una falsa e insuficiente sensación de luz, una falsa luz, una falsa y discordante sinfonía de luces y sombras.

Tamao miraba por la ventana, el cielo gris del amanecer no cambiaba demasiado en su apariencia, las nubes ensombrecían los árboles.

–Ya es de día... –pensó Tamao apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo.

El silencio en su habitación la hacia añorar los dorados días del pasado... cuando todos los días escuchaba una voz, sentía una presencia... y podía sentirse acompañada...

–Buenos días, Nagisa-chan... –murmuraron sus labios temblorosamente.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Tamao salía de su habitación totalmente arreglada, fresca y lista.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontró cara a cara con Nagisa acompañada de Shizuma, las dos iban a la vanguardia, bajando los escalones con lentitud, hablando vivamente, mirándose tiernamente, hablando de mil y un cosas... y Tamao deseó haber esperado más para decidir bajar.

Shizuma notó la presencia de Tamao en el descanso de las escaleras y rememorando su sueño se le quedó mirando de manera extraña.

Tamao a su vez se le quedó mirando a Shizuma a los ojos, sus miradas emitieron chispas, la mirada casi fiera de Shizuma y la dulce pero retadora mirada de Tamao.

La estatua de la Virgen Maria las contemplaba con piedad, con recato, como observándolas desde una paralela dimensión ajena a aquella en la que se desarrollaba esta historia, como burlándose de ellas.

–Buenos días, Tamao Suzumi... –dijo Shizuma queriendo que Nagisa la escuchara.

–Buenos días, señorita Shizuma Hanazono, buenos días, Nagisa-chan.

–Buenos días, Tamao-chan... tanto tiempo.

–Ciertamente...

La escena se estaba tornando tensa, si no pasaba algo pronto, la tensión podría detonarse como una onda terrible.

–Nagisa, cariño, ¿Por qué no te quedas un momento a conversar con Suzumi-san? Seguro tendrán demasiadas cosas que decirse.

Nagisa enrojeció.

–E-está bien...

Yaya caminaba por el jardín, eran aburridos los días sin clases para ella, aunque claro, siempre había deberes que hacer. Pero desde que salió del coro, su tiempo le rendía más de lo que deseaba a veces.

Miraba absorta el cielo azul, su triste paseo la llevó por olvidadas veredas, caminos que le dolían, y era por el doloroso camino del recuerdo que su mente divagaba.

–Tamao-chan... ¿Estarás en tu habitación? Quiero verte...

Yaya pensó en Tamao, y se maldijo por su egoísmo, por quererla únicamente para...

Espera un momento... no era solo eso... era algo mas... era algo mutuo... Tamao la escuchaba y la consolaba en momentos como ese, y cuando Tamao estaba en las mismas circunstancias, Yaya la consolaba, animándola o simplemente escuchándola y abrazándola mientras el llanto brotaba de sus ojos como si de manantial se tratase.

–Definitivamente tengo que verte, Tamao-chan.

Tamao caminaba del brazo con Nagisa, ya se le había olvidado lo que era ese sentimiento de seguridad que solo al lado de su amada sentía, por dios y como la amaba.

Su olor, su piel, su cabello, la forma de su nariz, de sus ojos, el color de sus ojos... bueno, para no alargarnos demasiado, toda entera... como la amaba.

Nagisa miraba los árboles, estaban reverdeciendo.

–Nagisa-chan...

–Tamao-chan...

Las dos se miraron y se sonrieron por haber pedido la palabra al mismo tiempo.

–Dime, Nagisa-chan.

–¿Sabias que pronto Miatre abrirá el nuevo curso de Universidad?

Tamao sintió que el corazón se le detenía...

–Por lo visto no, –dijo Nagisa entusiasmada. –bueno, Shizuma me lo contó hace poco, ella y nuestras demás senpais se quedaran mas tiempo dependiendo de lo que dure su carrera, ¿No es grandioso Tamao?

Tamao sintió como la voz de Nagisa poco a poco se iba alejando de si... como poco a poco se iba difuminando en un largo y eterno túnel...

Sintió por primera vez que perdía su alma... que se le iba de las manos y solo le quedaba el vacío total... y lloró, lloró en su interior por haber perdido su alma, era lo único que le quedaba después de perder a Nagisa ante Shizuma, lo único que le quedaba ahora se le iba de las manos en un terrible torbellino de soledad.

–Estoy muy feliz, Nagisa-chan, así podrás estar con Shizuma-sama mas tiempo... de verdad que estoy muy feliz por ti...

Yaya caminó durante mucho tiempo, mas del que esperaba, mas del que pudiera imaginar para encontrar a Tamao... hasta que por fin la encontró, estaba sentada en una mesa alejada del bullicio del salón comedor, la comida que habían servido se enfriaba junto a ella.

La pluma temblorosa de Tamao escribía con letra trémula, llenando línea tras línea, ensimismada, tan ensimismada que ni siquiera noto que Yaya se sentaba a su lado.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, la pluma cayó al lado del cuaderno de notas de Tamao, la cual escondió su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas mientras leves jadeos brotaban de sus labios, lloraba.

–Tamao-chan... –murmuró Yaya.

Tamao levantó el rostro y por fin se dio cuenta de que Yaya estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole con ternura y tristeza a la vez, las pupilas le temblaban a manera de que Tamao se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba a punto de llorar.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Tamao, el cuaderno de notas cayó al suelo, los pies de Yaya estaban frente a los de Tamao a escasos centímetros, ningún ruido en la habitación, salvo quizás el zumbido de alguna mosca, si acaso.

A los pies de ambas primero cayó un saco color blanco, luego dos moños amarillos, después un vestido negro, luego una falda blanca, un prendedor de cabello para al final caer dos blusas blancas.

La cama rechinó cuando dos sombras se dejaron caer sobre ella, los besos, las caricias, los abrazos largos e interminables y el calor...

Palabras sobraban en ese instante, eran algo innecesario... los cuerpos hablaban su propio lenguaje creando la poesía mas sublime que cualquier idioma en el universo podría componer jamás.

Las manos suaves de Tamao acariciaron la espalda desnuda de Yaya la cual, ruborizada cual botón de rosa acariciaba frenéticamente las caderas de Tamao.

Al lado de la cama por fin, cayeron las últimas prendas que cubrían aquellos blancos cuerpos suaves y delicados, el cabello largo y azulino de Tamao formaba regueros de una obscura agua que se derramaba por los bordes de la cama, que impregnaba el cuerpo de aquella con quien compartía su soledad y aislamiento.

Breves minutos de caricias, besos y abrazos después, Yaya estaba sobre el cuerpo de Tamao, aferrando con pasión y deleite las sabanas blancas de la cama de la habitación de ésta última, sus caderas al parecer habían adquirido voluntad propia y se balanceaban con fiereza y éxtasis sobre las de una azorada Tamao que observaba el ímpetu con el que su amante la mimaba.

Fue entonces quizás cuando Tamao se dio cuenta de que posiblemente, no estaba sola... que sí tenía a alguien a su lado, y dio gracias de que fuera Yaya, una chica que sabía muy bien lo que ella había sufrido, pues lo habría vivido en carne propia.

Los amorosos brazos de la chica de cabellos azulinos estrecharon con ternura el cuerpo bañado en sudor de aquella que con tan apasionado esfuerzo intentaba borrar de su alma el dolor que había presenciado en el comedor.

–Gracias, Yaya-chan...

Yaya se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos y miró a Tamao quien debajo de su cuerpo le sonreía con ternura.

Algunas traicioneras lágrimas danzaron en los ojos de Yaya quien se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Tamao para darle un suave y profundo beso.

–Creo que me he cansado, Tamao, dame un respiro y terminaremos... –dijo Yaya apoyando su rostro enrojecido sobre los pechos de Tamao.

–No hace falta, con esto me basta... me has hecho sentir especial... –dijo Tamao acariciándole el cabello mojado en sudor.

–Pero es que yo quiero... hacerte sentir bien... –dijo Yaya.

–Ya lo hiciste... gracias...

Yaya levantó su rostro hacia el de Tamao y cerrando los ojos besó con dulzura a Tamao en los labios con delicadeza

Shizuma caminaba por el bosquecillo que circundaba Astræa Hill, miraba los árboles, sus hojas, sus mil formas, y por primera vez, ante el viejo árbol que fuera mudo testigo de una entrega total de su parte, pudo sonreír una vez más...

–Oh, destino, no me podías ser mas favorable... estoy aquí, con ella... y se han alargado las clases... universidad aquí... junto a ella... podremos seguir durmiendo bajo las mismas sabanas... podremos seguir siendo... lo que somos...

–¿Y que son? –murmuró una voz.

Shizuma se dio vuelta, una figura se acercó a ella, paso a paso, hasta que las sombras que proyectaban los árboles permitieron dejar ver la identidad de aquella sombra.

–Miyuki...

La aun presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Miatre, Miyuki Rokujou se acercó hacia la anterior Étoile... con paso lento.

–Shizuma...

Las dos se miraron largamente, en silencio, la sombra de un pájaro, fugaz, efímera como un respiro, o como el aliento calido en una ventana helada atravesó la distancia que las separaba.

–Aun tendremos que aguantarnos un tiempo mas, ¿He? –dijo Miyuki.

–Aún... –repuso Shizuma.

–Me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír como antes...

–Es por ella... pero no solo por ella... durante este ultimo año me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas a mi alrededor que no notaba...

–¿Qué cosas?

–Que la otra razón mas importante para mi, eres tu...

Shizuma se acercó hacia Miyuki.

–Por favor, Shizuma, no juegues mas... algún día terminaré creyéndote... y no quiero...

–Créeme, Miyuki... a ti también te amo...

–Pero... ¿Qué hay de Nagisa-chan?

–No porque el sol brille para una persona no signifique que brille menos para las demás, ¿No te parece?

–Me parece que esto seria engañar a la pobre niña... Shizuma, te adora...

–Y yo a ella... pero... ¿Cómo puedo contenerme? He estado contigo hace tanto... y apenas noté tu presencia... tu, mi ángel, mi todo...

Las mejillas de Miyuki se ruborizaron mientras las manos de Shizuma la tomaban por el mentón, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse.

–Shizuma... detente... por... por favor...

Quizás fue en ese entonces cuando por fin Miyuki Rokujou se dio cuenta de que Shizuma Hanazono causaba en ella el mismo efecto que en las demás muchachitas de recién ingreso, se petrificaban ante la mirada de aquella deidad majestuosa... se quedaban extasiadas, perdidas en aquellos maravillosos ojos color oro.

Una bofetada resonó en aquel silencio, Miyuki se había apartado algunos pasos de Shizuma después de soltarse...

–Idiota, no seré yo quien arruine la felicidad de esa pobre chica, si tu así lo deseas, bien por ti, pero no cuentes conmigo... ¿Lo oyes? No cuentes conmigo...

Una sonrisa burlona se posó en los labios de Shizuma, su mejilla izquierda estaba enrojecida debido a la bofetada de Miyuki.

–Esta noche... iré a visitarte... deja la puerta abierta... no tocaré... ponte algo sexy... ya sabes... algo con encajes, algo con muchos encajes... arréglate como solo tu sabes hacerlo... y espérame... a las dos de la mañana...

Un furioso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Miyuki, sus ojos se abrieron enormes, descompuestos, y el silencio se volvió a romper con dos nuevos reveses casi seguidos.

–Agradece que somos amigas o sino te acusaría de acoso...

Shizuma aun tenía la voluntad de sonreír aunque sus dos mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas.

–A las dos... –murmuró Shizuma dándose vuelta y echándose a andar.

Un golpe resonó en la puerta de Tamao, ella y Yaya dormitaban sobre la cama, sus cuerpos suaves se apretaban en un dulce abrazo interrumpido por los impertinentes golpes.

–Tamao-chan... –resonó en el exterior.

Yaya y Tamao salieron de su sopor casi de golpe y, sorprendidas, aguardaban.

–Tamao-chan... soy yo... Hikari...

Yaya sintió que su cara se puso de todos los colores al escuchar la voz.

–Vine para que tomáramos el té...

–Ah, Hikari-chan... ¿Podrías esperar un poco en lo que me pongo presentable? –dijo Tamao.

–Claro, ¿No se te habría olvidado que iba a venir?

Tamao se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano con coraje contra si misma mientras recordaba la conversación del día anterior.

–No, por supuesto que no...

Yaya no sabia que hacer, se levantó de golpe, recogió su ropa y se encerró en un armario aguardando a la espera.

Tamao se levantó se arregló en un dos por tres el uniforme, medio arregló la cama y se peinó también a medias por las prisas.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una sonriente Hikari.

–Pasa, Hikari-chan. Por favor disculpa mi descortesía de hacerte esperar.

–No hay problema, espero no llegar en mal momento...

Tamao pensó que no llegaba en mal momento, llegaba en el peor...

–No, esta bien... ¿Quieres entonces que prepare té?

–Me agradaría... eres la mejor en eso...

Yaya dentro del armario se debatía por obtener espacio entre todas las cosas que tenia Tamao, algo en particular tocaba sus pies desnudos y varias cosas prácticamente la martirizaban, así, desnuda, sujetando su ropa con ambas manos y en medio de sabrá dios que tantos trastos se dio cuenta de lo cómico de su situación.

–Estoy segura de que algún día me reiré mucho de ésta situación, pero hoy no, definitivamente. –pensó Yaya.

Ese cajón, ese bendito cajón le estaba torturando los pies, se agachó para moverlo, en si no era un cajón como tal, quizás una caja de madera cerrada, ¿Qué contendrá? La mente de Yaya se intentaba distraer con alguna cosa, no quería imaginar que Afuera, estaban Hikari y Tamao y que ella estaba allí, en el armario.

–No creo que a Tamao-chan le moleste si echo un pequeño vistazo. –pensó Yaya intentando restar importancia al exterior.

La caja se abrió, dentro había un objeto largo, como de unos sesenta centímetros de largo, Yaya de inmediato supo que era un elegante bastón a pesar de que muy escasa luz entraba por algunas rendijas, la empuñadora de hierro con forma de una garra sujetando una piedra, vaya, a Tamao si que le agradaban los objetos curiosos.

–Es hermoso, pero, ¿Para que lo guardara Tamao-chan aquí? Nunca lo ha sacado, nunca lo había mencionado, es más, hasta hoy me entero de que Tamao-chan tenía en su poder un bastón como éste...

Tamao servía té en dos tazas, una frente a la otra en una mesita de centro, Hikari notó que las manos le temblaban levemente mientras servía.

–Tamao-chan... ¿Te sientes bien?

–Si... ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

–Es que te noto rara...

–¿Cómo rara?

El corazón de Tamao comenzó a latir con mas y mas fuerza, algo definitivamente no iba bien... ¿Por qué demonios había quedado con Hikari?

–Bueno, supongo que quizás son mis nervios, no he dormido muy bien últimamente... –dijo Tamao sonriéndole afectadamente a Hikari.

–Debe ser estrés, pero, ni siquiera estamos en exámenes...

–Ah, yo y mis cosas, ya se me pasará... solo necesito un poco de descanso...

–Entonces supongo que deberías descansar hoy, lamento haber venido, me voy a dar la vuelta... –dijo Hikari comprensivamente.

–Espera, no hace falta que te vayas...

–Es que es cierto, Tamao-chan, necesitas descansar, volveré mejor mañana por la mañana, espero que te encuentres mejor.

–Bueno, por lo menos tomate el té... –dijo Tamao sonriendo.

Hikari asintió, tomó su lugar y comenzó a beberse el contenido de la taza tan hermosamente diseñada con detalles dorados.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hikari se despidió de Tamao quien tras cerrar la puerta suspiró hondamente, Yaya salio del armario ya medio vestida, algo pálida pero aliviada.

–Cerca, ¿No? –preguntó Tamao.

–Yo diría más que eso...

–Bueno, después de un antecedente así, creo que por hoy deberíamos decirnos Buenas Noches.

–Tienes razón. Tamao, pasa buenas noches... –dijo Yaya terminando de vestirse.

Shizuma estaba en su cama recostada, mirando la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Miyuki vistiendo el elegante corsé y conjunto azul que tanto le gustaba, ensoñaciones un tanto ebrias quizás.

Pero las ensoñaciones son producidas por fantasmas etéreos que nos susurran al oído lo que podría ser o no ser, como en la tragedia de Hamlet.

Su pensamiento volaba con mil fantasías, mil maneras de poseer aquella a quien deseaba ahora, ¿Un capricho? No, o quizás tal vez si... ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Su naturaleza tan voluble se convertía en algo imposible de soportar por alguien como Miyuki, muchas veces en el pasado intentó seducirla, pero Miyuki magistralmente sabia alejarse, sabia sonreírle y cortésmente alejarse de ella con un comentario tan ingenioso e hiriente.

–Shizuma, me lastimarías... –decía Miyuki enfatizando su comentario con una sonrisa.

–Tonta... –murmuró Shizuma. –Eres muy tonta, pero así y todo estarás conmigo...

El rostro de Tamao brilló en la noche, sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron, algo estaba ocurriendo... algo nuevo... la sensación de cosquilleo en la lengua primero, luego el enrojecimiento de los ojos, el entumecimiento progresivo de la lengua, la percepción temblorosa, el mundo en llamas, la visión no fue grata.

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, sus dedos bailaban fantasmagóricos y sutiles... etéreos y errantes a través del espacio en su cuarto, su cara, brillante, fragante, sin saber si un dulce olor amargo que flotaba mágico y palpable y era su sudor y el de Yaya fundidos en uno solo en su cuerpo o solo la sensación de embriaguez que comenzaba a agarrarla por fuerza de los cabellos como una arpía que, empuñando en la otra mano un hacha certera aguardara el momento propicio para asestarle un fuerte golpe a su cuello y cercenarle la fuente de su razón, su cabeza.

–Acéfalo... –murmuró Tamao.

Y ante su vista aparecieron vastos universos... planetas girando, pariendo imágenes estelares... en la negrura infinita del cosmos.

Y una figura ante ella.

Una figura trémula.

Vacilante.

Casi monstruosa.

–Hola, Tamao Suzumi. –murmuró la forma, el bulto o la cosa que estaba frente a ella.

–¿Quién eres?

–Yo soy tu, y tu eres yo... –murmuró la forma.

–Explícate...

–Soy todos tus deseos reprimidos, soy tu sed de sangre, soy la imagen perversa de ti, pero así y todo sigo siendo tu... ¿Lo entiendes?

–No...

–Me sorprendes, pensé que sabrías distinguirme cuando llegara, no temas, no te haré daño, no a ti... pero las demás que se cuiden...

–¿Las demás?

–Si, todas y cada una de aquellas que te han lastimado, que te han hecho sufrir, haré que paguen caro el habernos lastimado...

–Pero yo no quiero vengarme...

–Lo quieres... lo quieres en lo mas hondo de tu corazón, sino ¿Por qué existo?

–Déjame...

–No, tu me conjuraste, ahora afronta las consecuencias, además, te prometo que será divertido, piensa, podrás cometer todos los actos terribles que quieras, puesto que tu cara no será la culpable, será la mía... ¿Entiendes? Con mi imagen y con mi persona puedes hacer y deshacer lo que tú quieras... el placer será solo tuyo y mío... The Dark noon is now there, my sweet lady... in hands of Hyde…

Tamao cerró los ojos, su mente estaba confusa, la imagen se acercaba a ella de manera tentadora y sensual, era parecida a su misma persona en muchos aspectos, los mismos cabellos, aunque los de su contraparte parecían mas obscuros, casi negros... los ojos denotaban una fiereza, odio y lujuria casi infinitos, su apariencia entera era abominable...

Al primer golpe Tamao no supo comprender bien qué demonios ocurría, qué era lo que esa sombra le inspiraba. Pero después lo intuyó hasta hacerlo una certeza, era repulsión, su contraparte le causaba una repulsión terrible, tanto mas que dicha imagen era la suya, pero retorcida.

Los ojos aparte de la fiereza, odio y lujuria estaban por demás decir que no eran los suyos, en absoluto. Parecían los de un demonio recién escapado del infierno.

–Si, nena, del infierno que viene... ven aquí... deja que cubra tus miedos con mi euforia y que mi rabia ocupe el lugar de tu tristeza... te dejaré ver...

Tamao cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de Shizuma y Nagisa haciendo el amor eternamente ante ella la abrumaron, aquella desgraciada imagen era mas de lo que podía soportar, el dolor era tan grande como los gritos de placer de Nagisa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción y lujuria eternas marcadas en los labios de Shizuma quien copulaba con calma, con ganas, sabiéndose poseedora de todo aquel terreno conquistado, copulando con lentitud y victoria a Nagisa, ¡A su Nagisa!

Y Nagisa solo sonreía, jadeaba, gemía, gritaba y pedía más...

Dios, como quiso arrancarle esa sonrisa de los labios a punta de golpes si era necesario, y a Shizuma... a Shizuma...

–A ella la mataré lenta y metódicamente... como estaba jodiendo a esa perrita de Nagisa-chan... esto será glorioso... –murmuraron los labios de Tamao, sus ojos fieros y su piel recién nacida miraron en torno, ya no era el lugar lóbrego, estaba en Strawberry...

–Bien... estoy... AFUERA!

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

HYDE

Chapter 03

Strawberry Panic

"Vestida de blanco, sonriendo,

- la niña que era muerte."

Mr. Doctor

Prólogo:

Los ojos recién nacidos de aquella criatura examinaron el entorno, era el mismo entorno que veía todos los días como Tamao. Pero algo había cambiado, algo no era del todo familiar.

¡Claro! Pero que tonta, era más que obvio, ahora no veía todo desde _dentro_ sino desde _Afuera_... sonrió ante aquella noche, llovía, afuera llovía, y adentro un poco mas... ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan eufórica? ¿Por qué sus fosas nasales se estremecían de placer al percibir el olor de la tierra húmeda? Ah porque por fin estaba _Afuera_...

Una lengua larga, delgada y lubrica se relamió unos labios pálidos, casi azulados con lujuria, deseo y sed lúbrica de sangre, de haber sido bífida, aquella lengua bien podría haber pertenecido a una serpiente, los ojos de aquella alma negra recién soltada eran rojos, inyectados de sangre y rabia, de una fiereza incomparable, un león furibundo habría huido despavorido al ver semejante odio.

Intentó caminar, hacia fuera del cuarto, pero a los pocos pasos le faltó fuerza y por poco se hubiera caído si no se hubiese sostenido del marco de la puerta.

–Mi odio es fuerte... estoy viva... pero este cuerpo... este maldito cuerpo está muy débil... ¿Qué ocurre?

La criatura se arrastró hacia un espejo, miró sus facciones, fuera de la sonrisa torva y la mirada fiera, seguía siendo Tamao Suzumi, pero algo en su aspecto indicaba que no lo era, que en absoluto lo era... que esa parte estaba noqueada y que no respondería por largo rato... había detalles que hacían poco fiable su apariencia de Tamao Suzumi, la estatura de Tamao era de 1.67, la estatura que la criatura ostentaba era de aproximadamente 1.33, si, se había encogido unos 14 centímetros.

Cerca estuvo de romper el espejo de rabia. Que un odio sin límites estuviera encerrado en cuerpo tan pequeño, en un cuerpo tan delicado y frágil era imperdonable, era una broma de las más desagradables...

Las manecitas casi infantiles aprisionaron con ira la tela de su falda, el rostro compungido y gruesos lagrimones surcando sus mejillas enrojecidas.

–Me carga la (...) que carajos infernales se supone que voy a hacer con este (...) cuerpo tan (...) pequeño que tengo...

Y por el esfuerzo comenzó a faltarle la respiración... su corazón comenzó a palpitar... se llevó la mano al pecho que presionó con fuerzas, notó que debía calmarse, comenzó a respirar despacio, lo que menos quería era desmayarse, ahora no quería perder el sentido recién adquirido, ¡Venga! Hay que verle los pros, después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía de una pequeña niñita?

La misma sonrisa lúbrica se posó en los infantiles labios, se miró mas detenidamente, no, no se había encogido... ¡Había rejuvenecido! La imagen era una bizarra imagen de la Tamao Suzumi de hacia seis años... la apariencia de una niña de diez años, el odio de un veterano de guerra, la inmoralidad del Marqués de Sade... que letal combinación.

El cabello más obscuro, las mejillas más sonrosadas, y esa sonrisa y miradas torvas... ¡Por Satanás! Qué don le habían dado...

El Cuento de la Puerta

"_**And she came to a door**_

_**And she looked inside..."**_

_**Jim Morrison**_

La criatura se deslizó por la habitación hasta llegar al armario, buscó entre todos los trastos que guardaba... hasta que por fin encontró ante sus ojos bestiales lo que buscaba...

–El Bastón de Papá... –murmuró con ciega emoción.

Se apoyó sobre el bastón y echó a andar hacia fuera, conocía cada palmo de Strawberry, y decididamente tenia que saber el lugar al que iba a dirigirse...

Caminó dando traspiés algunas ocasiones, pero la ciega ira y el dolor de ser recién nacida al mundo obscuro la animaban a caminar cada vez con mas ligereza... hasta que por fin llegó a la _**Puerta**_**...**

La puerta de la habitación de Shizuma... esa perra que le había robado a su dulce amor... ahora ese dulce y tierno amor estaba áspera y abominable... ese fresco cariño... dulce, jugoso... como una manzana... se había podrido... recordó una sentencia que leyó alguna vez... El amor es una Manzana Podrida...

Shizuma era quien lo había podrido... y Nagisa quien lo había dejado podrir... ambas pagarían... primero mataría a Shizuma... luego... averiguaría algo divertido que hacer con Nagisa.

Empuñó el bastón... vaya... serviría para algo mas que andar...

Se dispuso a entrar... empujó levemente la puerta...

La perilla giró...

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente...

Pero no la recibió el silencio...

Los ojos brutales de la nueva Tamao se abrieron al escuchar jadeos y gemidos de placer... su vista, acostumbrada a la penumbra observó prendas de lencería sexy tiradas en el suelo de la habitación... Perfecto... estaba con Nagisa... no tendría que esperar demasiado entonces...

–Ahhh, Miyuki... que bien me... me...

¡Miyuki!

Si... la presidenta del consejo estudiantil... esa perra de Shizuma a parte de haberle quitado a su dulce amor... ¡También le era infiel!

No entendió como... como logró contenerse... pero espera... ¡Ja jajajajajajajaja!

Ahora ese algo divertido que hacer con Nagisa... ¡Pero claro!

Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro... sacó un celular que siempre mantenía oculto del mundo... su madre había insistido en que lo tuviera... _para lo que se pudiera ofrecer_, vaya, ahora si que le agradecía a su madre haber tenido aquel detalle.

Lo sacó y comenzó a grabar en modalidad _Night Shot_, los rostros de Miyuki y de Shizuma... aunque lo único que podía hacer por ahora era grabarlas se sonrió esperando, aguardando _Desde la puerta_, los ojos de Shizuma cerrados ante el estupendo francés que Miyuki le estaba practicando... el sonoro momento del orgasmo, los tiernos lengüeteos de la presidenta, los gritos de Shizuma... ah, que bello seria cuando Nagisa lo viera...

Casi cuarenta minutos estuvo en silencio, observando filmando por partes... y todo eso desde la puerta... por fin, cuando estuvo segura de que con eso bastaría, tomó su celular, lo cerró y de un sonoro portazo cerró la puerta echándose a correr mientras reía como una niñita que acabara de hacer una travesura.

Shizuma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el portazo, Miyuki lanzó un grito de terror al escucharlo...

Ambas salieron temblando y desnudas a ver quien podría haber sido, solo Shizuma notó una sombra sonriente al final del pasillo, demasiado pequeña para ser alguna estudiante... ¿Quién será?

–Eh, tu... sal de ahí...

La sombra esbozó una sonrisa escalofriante y una risita aniñada que le sonó tenebrosa a sus oídos y echó a correr...

En Busca de Hyde

Shizuma y Miyuki salieron de la habitación, se acomodaron de rápido un camisón y se lanzaron a buscar a esa maldita que pudiera haberlas espiado.

–Juro que sea quien sea... ¡La haré tiras!

–Cálmate, Shizuma, no debemos apresurarnos... quizás... quizás no fue nadie...

–Por supuesto, el viento abrió la puerta y después la cerró de un portazo... además de que las sombras pueden sonreír y echarse a reír como tontas niñas de primaria...

–M-mas extraño aun... ¿Qué haría una niña de primaria en un internado como Strawberry?

Shizuma sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... no quería pensar en cosas del mas allá, no era posible que fuera una aparición... oh, no, esta desgraciada era de carne y sangre... y ella la encontraría, la haría pagar... ¡Vaya que lo haría!

Caminaron largo rato hasta que por fin encontraron a una sombra en el pasillo, Shizuma lentamente, como pantera al acecho, se fue acercando hasta dicha sombra y de un salto la atrapó derribándola al suelo y sometiéndola.

–Muy bien, desgraciada, ahora me dirás quien eres y que diablos hacías espiándonos...

La sombra gimió de dolor y Shizuma notó que no era quien ella creía... era mas alta, y decididamente no era ni de lejos parecida a lo que ella había visto.

–A-ah... por favor, Shizuma-senpai, ¿Podría soltarme?

–¿A-Amane? –murmuró Shizuma.

–S-si... regresaba de... de...

–De ver a alguien y de pronto sentiste que alguien se te echaba encima, ¿No?

Amane se ruborizó.

–Si... pero con un poco mas de contenido...

–Explícate...

–Venia de la habitación de... una amiga cuando una sombra se atravesó riéndose frente a mi... no soy nada supersticiosa, ni creo en fantasmas... pero la apariencia de... aquello y su risa hicieron que la piel completa se me erizara de miedo...

–¿Dónde viste esa sombra? ¿Cómo era? ¿Para donde se fue?

–La vi en el corredor anterior, era pequeña, blanca, llevaba... un bastón o algo...y se fue corriendo hacia abajo... lo sé porque cuando Shizuma-senpai me derribó pude ver como comenzaba a bajar las escaleras...

–La planta baja... bueno... vamos... –dijo Shizuma tomando a Miyuki de la mano.

–E-esperen... voy con ustedes... –dijo Amane siguiéndolas.

Las tres corrieron hacia la planta baja, las escaleras les parecieron obscuras y amenazadoras, como boca de lobo recién abiertas, y tenían que recorrerlas para alcanzar ese ser sacado de una pesadilla del cine mudo... oh, pero no era nada muda ni silenciosa su forma de proceder...

Una risita infantil y tímida hizo que nuestras tres heroínas perdieran el color de sus caras, dos chicas de 18 años y una de 17 que temblaban de miedo ante la risita de una de 10...

Shizuma enrojeció de vergüenza y de coraje al darse cuenta de lo ridículo de sus miedos y con paso decidido comenzó a bajar los escalones en grandes zancadas.

En un descanso, Shizuma notó que Amane y Miyuki guardaban prudente distancia.

Repentinamente las risitas tímidas resonaron en la parte alta... ¿Cómo demonios había llegado arriba sin pasar por las escaleras?

La verdad era que la pequeña criatura se había ocultado bajo una mesita con un florero en uno de los descansos y al notar que las tres bajaban había subido sigilosamente hasta el final de las escaleras donde soltó una risita malévola para picar a sus perseguidoras, lo único que obtuvo fue todo lo contrario, a Shizuma le temblaban las piernas, Miyuki estaba a punto de desmayarse y Amane lanzó un gemido ahogado perdiendo todo el animo que pudiera haberle quedado para una persecución.

–Sh-Shizuma... volvamos a la habitación... dejémoslo así... –murmuró Miyuki con los ojos casi apagados... casi inconsciente.

–OK... v-vamonos... si estamos todas juntas podremos llegar hasta arriba...

–P-podría pasar la noche con ustedes? –preguntó Amane.

Shizuma y Miyuki ni de lejos querían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de salir a perseguir aquel ente que les había pegado un susto de muerte, así que aceptaron.

Las tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Shizuma en silencio y temblando.

Hyde las observaba con furia, desprecio y satisfacción.

–Très vian... primer round a mi favor... –murmuró.

Un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna le demostró que la aventura, su victoria y estar observando a Shizuma y a Miyuki revolcarse habían despertado en ella una lujuria infinita... sus sentidos embriagados, nuevos y fulminantemente violentos reclamaban como un corcel salvaje que le dejaran las bridas libres.

Tamao estaba bastante tranquila

El amanecer fue un tanto frío, Tamao Suzumi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y con una tranquilidad de espíritu infinita abrió los ojos tiernamente, a su lado Yaya la abrazaba con amor, con infinita ternura.

–¿Y-Yaya-chan? –murmuró Tamao.

Yaya despertó restregándose los ojos y estirándose.

–Buenos días, Tamao-chan... ¿Dormiste bien?

Tamao estaba confundida, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado con Yaya? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado? Imágenes de furia, odio y sexo brotaron en su mente como imágenes inconexas... recordó observar agazapada detrás de un hongo a una ninfa y a una ogra teniendo salvajes encuentros sexuales, recordó una persecución en un bosque de espinas, recordó agazaparse bajo una seta mientras la ogra y la ninfa se aliaban junto a un príncipe azul para atraparla... pero no recordó miedo, recordó mucho gozo, furia y desprecio hacia las figuras... recordó su celular... recordó vagar por el bosque que poco a poco se fue transformando en el pasillo de Strawberry... recordó un cosquilleo en su entrepierna... un deseo sin freno ni limite... se arrastraba por los pasillos ebria de lujuria...

Recordó verse en un espejo en el pasillo... su cara estaba muy mal... no sabia de bien a bien por qué... pero sabia que estaba mal... eran quizás sus ojos... su poca estatura... su expresión de odio... o tal vez la saliva que le recorría las comisuras de los labios escurriéndole por la barbilla...

De cualquier modo, no le horrorizó su cara, sabia que tenia que buscar algo... ¿Pero que?

De pronto se vio golpeando una puerta con toques tímidos... vio sus manos... entre aniñadas y alargadas... su voz... de ser dulce e infantil evolucionar en grados hasta alcanzar su timbre normal.

Recordó ver a Yaya abrir, vistiendo solo una blusa color crema que dejaba notar sus pezones erectos, y el olor... ¡El olor a sexo en el aire!

–Lo siento... ¿Te masturbabas? –preguntó Tamao.

Recordó el rubor furioso de Yaya, escuchó su voz jadeante.

–T-Tamao-chan... –dijo Yaya con voz asombrada.

–Lo siento... pero no debes hacer eso... teniéndome a mí...

Tamao se ruborizó al recordar su audacia, recordó como entró a la habitación, como tomó a Yaya entre sus brazos y como la poseyó con lujuria, pasión y bestialidad hasta que el sueño la venció.

–¿Dormiste bien? –la sacó la voz de Yaya de sus pensamientos.

–Ah... si... yo... lo siento por lo de anoche...

Yaya se ruborizó y sonrió dulcemente.

–Nunca lo habíamos hecho tan intensamente... creo que las dos teníamos muchas ganas... yo pues... efectivamente me estaba... tu sabes... cuando llegaste... tenias una cara que me diste miedo al principio, pero tus manos... tus labios... tus besos... todo... la forma en que te movías, el modo en el que jadeabas en mi nuca... cuando suspirabas en mi cuello... por dios... solo de pensar en ello me entran ganas... –dijo Yaya tímidamente.

Tamao se ruborizó, era increíble que su _otro yo_ fuera tan buena en la cama... Tamao recordó todo de golpe, ni bosque ni ninfas ni nada fuera de este mundo... a conforme despertaba mejor, mejor se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado anoche... no había otros yo... solo era ella... sin inhibiciones, sin miedos, sin vergüenzas... sin nada...

–¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? –dijo Tamao coquetamente.

–Si...

Esa mañana, Tamao la pasó tranquilamente, tomó notas con una sonrisa en el rostro, respondió a cada una de las preguntas con entusiasmo, incluso escribió un nuevo poema que leyó en el club de poesía y les prometió comenzar un poema largo.

El sexo en la mañana le había caído de maravilla, despertó a las seis totalmente repuesta (sorpresivamente) de su aventura nocturna, y con un apetito sexual desmedido, hizo el amor con Yaya dos veces seguidas, tranquila, sin prisas, después de todo, no había que apresurarse, era temprano, después una dulce sesión de caricias en la bañera, luego tiernos jugueteos mientras se vestían... para finalmente separarse diciéndose únicamente: "Hasta la Noche"

No obstante ella sabia que algo iba a hacer en la noche... aunque la verdad no recordaba de bien a bien qué...

Hasta que, ¡Claro! Recordó lo que había que hacer, una vocecita infantil en su cabeza le llamó la atención con la severidad de un maestro.

–Suzumi, no te hagas {idiota}, teníamos un trato, tengo que salir esta noche... tengo cosas que hacer, cosas muy importantes, así que se una buena niña y _Duérmete_ temprano...

Tamao cerró sus ojos dolorosamente, era cierto, _ella_ tenía que salir, _ella_ tenia que encargarse de los asuntos feos... una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Tamao.

Y la noche llegó, silenciosa y obscura amante fiel de las atrocidades y de las lujurias... con sonrisa de luna vestida de negro...

El Incidente de la Carta

Y cuando cae la noche, como una mujerzuela cae de rodillas, los edificios se inclinan como jeringuillas vacías, es también cuando Tamao es libre de ser quien es.

El brillo en su rostro, la dilatación de sus pupilas, la irritación fiera de sus ojos y la mutación, Tamao deja de ser quien es... para ser quien es...

La sombra de aquella abominación se escurrió en el silencio, tomó papel para carta del que había en todas las habitaciones para las posibles cartas que desearan redactar las alumnas, con finísima letra de mujer manuscrita, Tamao llenó tres cuartillas con frases de amor y promesas inconfesables de viva voz, promesas de jadeos y gemidos.

Hasta que al final colocó la firma... _Nagisa Aoi._

Con suavidad impregnó el papel con un poco del perfume que le habría quitado a Nagisa a escondidas en el pasado, ese día se había asegurado que aun utilizaba la misma esencia, y colocándolo en un sobre se propuso a llevárselo a su victima.

Salió tomando mil y un precauciones, pero no podía evitar llevar el bastón, aunque el día anterior casi se había acostumbrado a su _nuevo cuerpo_ le era difícil empezar a moverse con soltura, así y todo se echó a andar.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, aun faltaba un poco para que las luces se apagaran, pero a diferencia de la Tamao Suzumi _normal_, ésta nueva Tamao Suzumi era más impaciente.

Unas estudiantes se cruzaron con ella, ella ocultó un poco su rostro, las otras no le prestaron la menor atención, pero cuando pasaron una junto a las otras, las chicas no pudieron disimular un visible estremecimiento.

Y así caminó hasta llegar a la alcoba de su dichosa rival.

Suavemente pegó el oído a la puerta, Shizuma había tenido una pequeña discusión con Nagisa que no habían aclarado, y Shizuma deseaba ir a verla, eso discutía con Miyuki Rokujou.

–Te digo que tengo que aclararlo ésta noche...

–No... Casi es la hora de dormir y no pienso seguirte defendiendo de la madre superiora... debes esperar a mañana, además, quizás Nagisa-chan lo piense esta noche y mañana se perdonen con mayor facilidad, hoy solo conseguirías empeorar las cosas, descansa, después de todo, siempre habrá un mañana...

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Tamao quien se retiró suavemente después de haber deslizado la carta por debajo de la puerta.

Una mirada de sorpresa se posó en sus ojos brutales, Nagisa caminaba hacia la alcoba de Shizuma, seguramente por la misma razón por la que Shizuma deseaba salir, Tamao interceptó a Nagisa y mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo:

–Buenas noches, Nagisa-chan...

–D-disculpa... ¿Te conozco? –preguntó Nagisa con temor.

–Nagisa-chan... soy yo... Tamao... –dijo Tamao casi cayéndose al suelo, la mutación fue forzada por su _verdadera yo_ para que evitara que Nagisa fuera a la alcoba de Shizuma.

–¿T-Tamao-chan? –preguntó Nagisa observándola mas detenidamente.

Efectivamente, la altura, la voz y la mirada tierna de Tamao aparecieron frente a Nagisa, Tamao solo tenía una idea fija, llévate de aquí a Nagisa-chan y después ve a tu cuarto, saca otro hit de glitters y _duérmete..._

–Nagisa-chan... no pensé que me fueras a confundir...

–L-lo siento, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño y... creo que estuve llorando...

Tamao apretó los dientes... _ si... por esa perra que se revuelca con otras..._

–Está bien, ahora estoy aquí...

–Sabes, iba a hablar con Shizuma...

–N-no... No vayas, creo que deberías aguardar a mañana, a que las dos estén calmadas, entonces podrán hablar de lo que tú quieras con más calma... –murmuró débilmente Tamao.

–No, tengo que hablar con ella hoy...

–N-Nagisa-chan... acompáñame antes a mi habitación, me siento un poco mal... no creo poder llegar sola...

Nagisa la observó mejor y notó que no mentía, estaba pálida como un cadáver, ojerosa y visiblemente cansada, en la mano derecha llevaba un bastón.

–¿Y ese bastón?

–Oh, lo tengo desde que llegué... es solo que no lo utilizo a menos que mi condición empeore...

Un guiño de ingenio diabólico brilló en los ojos de Tamao y se sonrió felicitándose a si misma.

–¿Tu condición? ¿Estas enferma, Tamao-chan? –preguntó Nagisa preocupada.

–Aja... desde hace años sufro del corazón, y últimamente mi debilidad ha ido progresando debido a muchos golpes duros a mi corazón.

Los ojos de Nagisa comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

–Por mi estás así, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Nagisa.

–N-no... –dijo Tamao tímidamente ocultando su rostro.

–Si... lo siento mucho, por mi culpa...

Los ojos de Tamao brillaron con sadismo al imaginarse lo que ocurriría, se apoyó en el hombro de Nagisa y caminó con debilidad hasta que las dos se perdieron en el corredor.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Shizuma, ella descubría el pequeño papel tirado bajo la puerta, lo abrió y sus fosas nasales se estremecieron de placer al reconocer el _Airs Da Noite_ de Nagisa impregnando el papel.

_"Querida Shizuma:_

_ "Lamento haberte reñido hoy por tonterías, espero que disculpes a tu dulce enamorada que aguarda con el corazón (y otras partes) abierto de par en par para recibirte, esta noche, aparécete a media noche frente a la estatua de Maria, quiero que hablemos, después iremos a mi habitación, a que te demuestre cuanto te deseo (...)_

_ "Quiero que aguardes hasta que hablemos, y es imperativo que sea frente a la estatua de Maria, quiero decirte mi verdad y que después juzgues tu misma lo que harás (...) trátame con cariño piensa que soy alguien que se muere por ti (...)_

_ "Ven sola... te amo... y te estaré aguardando (...)_

_ "Con el ardor de mil soles... siempre tuya..._

_ "Nagisa Aoi _

El Caso del Asesinato

Tamao abrió los ojos, la boca le sabia a hierro, se sentía realizada, se sentía... ahhhh... se sentía tan jodidamente bien... la sensación de poder... la sensación de alivio...

El sol la acaricio con dulzura, miró a su alrededor... sorpresivamente, no despertaba en su habitación, ¿Ahora que?

–Buenos días, dormilona... –dijo Yaya saliendo del cuarto de baño con el cabello húmedo y en toalla aun desprendiendo el fino aroma de su jabón japonés.

–Y-Yaya-chan...

–¿Venga, no me digas que todavía duermes?

–N-no, es solo que... bueno... buenos días, Yaya-chan...

–Buenos días otra vez, mi dulce Tamao-chan...

Tamao levantó una ceja.

–¿Te sientes bien, Yaya-chan?

–Pero claro...

–Es que...

Tamao recordaba que sus amaneceres nunca habían sido tan... ¿Felices? Por lo general, der morgen danach, ambas se levantaban lo mas temprano posible, antes de que el sol saliera, aun obscuro, como para no mirarse ni siquiera las sombras.

Recordaba el gesto amargo de Yaya, recordaba que no cruzaban más palabra que un _"buenos días" _como dicho por compromiso, como sin sabor, y ahora, saludos tiernos, como de una ¿Pareja?

Recordaba sus poemas para Yaya... en su gran mayoría, sus poemas hablaban del amor que sentía por Nagisa, el dolor del desencuentro... todo ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando escribía para Yaya eran de otro tipo.

Casi en su mayoría eran angustiosos, recurría mucho a alegorías, sus dibujos eran ásperos... sus versos desesperados, el vacío que sentía de una relación tan vacía era insoportable, pero como una dulce droga, el sexo, la piedra angular de su relación con Yaya, ¿Por qué ahora era cuando se detenía a pensar? Claro, porque por fin notaba un claro cambio.

–¿No te piensas bañar? –le preguntó Yaya mientras se secaba el pelo frente a su espejo.

–Claro, es solo que...

–¿Vas por fin a decir que tienes? Has despertado muy extraña... como si no fueras tu...

Tamao sonrió...

–La que parece que no es la misma eres tu... ¿Por qué tan alegre?

Yaya giró su rostro hacia Tamao.

–Vaya que eres despistada... porque por fin me lo dijiste... –dijo Yaya levantándose de donde estaba y lanzándose a la cama junto a Tamao.

Tamao iba a preguntar... _Ah, y que dije? _Pero meditó... si hacia tan feliz a Yaya y si lo había dicho mientras estaba _fuera_, Yaya podría ofenderse horriblemente y Tamao no quería eso, así que optó por una solución mas larga pero segura de averiguarlo.

–Nunca pensé que algo que dijera pudiera hacer tan feliz a alguien...

–Tontita... pensé que nunca lo dirías... que te hayas dado cuenta me hace tan... feliz... debía esperarme algo así por tu forma de comportarte en... bueno... tu sabes... en _esos_ momentos...

Tamao movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, más o menos se iba dando tintes de lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

–¿Entonces aceptas? –dijo Tamao lanzándose por todas en una jugada arriesgada.

–¿No lo recuerdas? Acepté anoche... quiero que estemos en la misma habitación, acepto ser tu novia y acepto irme a vivir a tu lado cuando salgamos de Strawberry...

–_Vaya, parece que _mi otro yo_ tuvo un repentino deseo de jugarme una broma bastante macabra... _–pensó Tamao.

Tamao se dejó caer sobre la cama abrumada y Yaya se recostó junto a ella pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

–¿Te arrepientes? –preguntó Yaya sombría.

–Por supuesto que no... No me arrepiento de nada... es solo que... Dios... la felicidad me abruma... desde que Nagisa se quedó con Shizuma yo... –Tamao se detuvo, su corazón dio un fuerte latido que la hizo estremecer.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–N-nada... es solo que... creo que...

Tamao cerró sus ojos, imágenes aparecieron frente a ella, lágrimas de sangre en el rostro de la Virgen María, una pila de agua que se teñía de rojo escarlata, gritos de ayuda... la sensación dolorosa en su rostro, como si las emociones de su cuerpo se reflejaran dolorosamente en su cara.

–¿Tamao-chan?

Recordó a Nagisa... recordó que la llevó a su alcoba, nadie las miraba, nadie se metió en su camino... y luego... ¿Luego?

Importante Incidente de Nagisa-chan

Ah, si... Nagisa al ver que Tamao no llegaría a su cuarto decidió llevarla a su propia habitación, la que antes compartieran ambas...

Tamao miró a su alrededor, todo estaba como antes de que se fuera, Nagisa mantenía todo exactamente igual, como esperando que regresara... _y había regresado._

–Nagisa-chan... –dijo Tamao mirándola fijamente.

–¿Dime Tamao-chan?

–Te amo...

Nagisa se ruborizó, pero mordió su labio desviando la vista.

–Lo lamento, Tamao-chan... yo amo a Shizuma... y solo a ella... lo lamento...

Tamao se presionó el pecho con fuerza.

–No... No te pongas mal... por favor... no te pongas mal...

–M-mi medicina... –dijo Tamao, el ojo le brilló con un brillo maligno.

–¿Esta en tu habitación?

–S-si... es un frasquito gris de aluminio... tráemelo por favor. Lo guardo en mi colorera...

Nagisa salio como un rayo y volvió en menos de un minuto.

–¿Esta es? –le dijo Nagisa extendiéndole los glitters.

–Si... esta es... –dijo Tamao triunfal.

Nagisa la miró aliviada, Tamao sacó de su uniforme una pluma tipo _glam_ y metió las plumas dentro de los polvos, la sacó y poniéndose frente a Nagisa lanzó un _hit_ potente, las fosas nasales de Nagisa se estremecieron de placer y curiosidad ante la nueva sensación en su cuerpo.

–Lo siento, Nagisa-chan... así tenia que ser... –dijo Tamao.

Nagisa sonrió estúpidamente con los ojos perdidos.

Quince minutos mas tarde y sin dejar ninguna huella, Tamao salió de la habitación, había colocado un poco de glitters como evidencia (para la policía), y transfirió el video de Shizuma y Miyuki al celular de Nagisa, teniendo extremo cuidado con las huellas, no hacia falta una carta suicida, todo lo deduciría la policía sola.

_Tamao _echó una última ojeada al cuerpo cuyos pies giraban de un lado a otro colgando del techo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–_Ciaoo!, Mon Amour..._ –dijo en tono de burla.

El Incidente del Hall

De vuelta a la realidad, Tamao se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar frío... había mas en ese velada... ¿Había hecho muchas otras cosas, otras atrocidades?

–Oh, cristo misericordioso... –dijo Tamao pálida como un muerto.

–¿Te sientes bien, Tamao-chan?

–N-no... Por favor, Yaya-chan, llévame a la enfermería...

–S-si... ahora te llevo... trata de calmarte mientras me visto...

Yaya se vistió tan rápido como pudo mientras Tamao intentaba acomodarse su uniforme el cual era del día anterior.

Unas gotitas de sangre en una manga la hicieron estremecer... optó por esconderlas...

–Tamao... t-tienes sangre... –dijo Yaya.

Tamao giró su vista hacia ella.

–¿H-ha?

–En tu nariz... te sangra la nariz...

Gracias dios... pensó Tamao enjuagándose la sangre con su manga ocultando las manchas, y aunque no las hubiera ocultado, podrían justificarse... pero ¿Por qué veía por justificar manchas de sangre en su uniforme? ¿Y porque estaba tan ansiosa por ir a la enfermería, encerrarse ahí y después pedirle a Yaya que no la dejara un instante? ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?

–Ya casi llegamos, Tamao-chan, aguanta...

Pero cuando llegaron al Hall, justamente frente a la estatua de la virgen María, ambas se quedaron petrificadas, unos hombres introducían una camilla sobre la que descansaba una bolsa negra dentro de una ambulancia, al costado de esta se leían las siglas del forense.

–Cristo misericordioso... –balbuceó Tamao a punto de desmayarse.

Algunas chicas lloraban, otras solo miraban horrorizadas guardándose sus emociones para sí mismas, mientras que algunos oficiales cercaban el sitio como "escena del crimen", el agua bendita había sido drenada de los pies de la virgen la cual estaba manchada con destellos escarlatas.

Las madres superioras iban de un lugar a otro mientras las profesoras intentaban mantener atrás a las chicas.

–Vamos, niñas, vuelvan a sus habitaciones... –dijo una profesora.

–No podemos, Tamao... se siente mal... está muy pálida y la nariz le sangra, de veras está mal, debemos ir a la enfermería...

–Vengan, yo las llevo... –dijo la profesora.

Tamao estaba en shock, imágenes rápidas, incoherentes se agolpaban en su mente, eran tan rápidas y surcaban su mente con tal dolor que Tamao terminó por desmayarse a medio camino.

Tamao abrió sus ojos, estaba detrás de un pilar, se movió un poco para mirar, y descubrió frente a la estatua de la virgen a Shizuma en actitud de rezar, ensimismada, esperando algo que Tamao sabia que no iba a llegar aunque lo esperara por siempre.

Shizuma pensaba en lo que le esperaba esa noche, las disculpas tímidas, los abrazos tiernos, los perdones... los besos... y después...

Shizuma abrió los ojos terminando su oración, hasta que descubrió a su lado una sombra.

–Nagisa... mi amor... –dijo Shizuma girando el rostro.

A su lado, en actitud de rezar, aunque con los ojos abiertos y desencajados, apretando fuertemente las quijadas con una sonrisa maniática, Tamao miraba fijamente al frente. Shizuma al ver semejante semblante retrocedió con miedo.

–¿Q-quien eres tu? –preguntó.

_Tamao_ (de momento llamémosle así) giró su cabeza mecánicamente hacia Shizuma aun sonriéndole y acercándose a ella.

–Bu...

–T-te pregunté quien eras...

–Soy el diablo, pequeña zorra... y vine a llevarte al infierno.

Shizuma poco a poco se fue tranquilizando al reconocer, a medias, el rostro y la voz.

–¿Tamao? ¿Suzumi Tamao? ¿Estás loca?

–No soy Suzumi Tamao... llámame... Hyde... –dijo Tamao amenazadoramente.

–Si, claro, mira, ¿Por qué no te largas? Espero a Nagisa y tú sobras.

Shizuma le dio la espalda y de inmediato una ráfaga de luces y colores nublaron la vista de Shizuma.

–Nunca le des la espalda a un demente... –rió Hyde.

El bastón que Hyde llevaba en la mano escurría sangre manchándole con unas gotitas la manga derecha de su camisa escolar.

–¿E-estas loca? Me pegaste...

–Si... estoy loca y ahora te voy a matar!

No, el bastón de papá no podía ensuciarse de sangre tan vil y vulgar, Tamao buscó y encontró un perfecto tubo de hierro que era parte de unas poleas, con fuerza imposible logró zafarlo y se acercó a Shizuma quien continuaba atontada por el primer bastonazo.

–¿Q-que vas a hacer Tamao?

–Tú y yo vamos a jugar a las escondidas, perra... tú te escondes y yo te encuentro... ¿Ok? Si te encuentro te mueres...

Shizuma al ver que la cosa iba en serio intentó alejarse gateando, intentó levantarse pero su percepción le fallaba, el golpe que Hyde le había dado de plano estaba bien dado.

–Corre, Shizuma... corre de Hyde... corre... –reía Tamao.

Shizuma intentó correr pero dio un traspiés y se fue al frente cayendo de bruces, al ver la silueta amenazadora de Hyde sobre ella sintió terror... no miedo, sino terror... y terror puro.

–¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! ¡Ayúdenme por el amor de dios!

Shizuma lloraba, de pánico, de impotencia... de sentir esa presencia infernal tan cerca.

–Se acabó, Shizuma se acabó el juego antes de empezar... –dijo Tamao.

Los ojos de Tamao se contrajeron hasta que las pupilas casi desaparecían y su mano se levantó empuñando el pesado hierro.

Una vez tras otra los golpes resonaron, la carne blanda se rasgaba, el dolor agónico, los vasos capilares rompiéndose manando sangre y creando hematomas... los gritos... por dios, los gritos... la sangre que salpicaba manchando la estatua de la virgen María y su cara, hasta que repentinamente Die Schrie Sind Vertummt...

Aunque Shizuma ya no emitía ningún sonido, Hyde continuó golpeándola hasta que se cansó, jadeante, satisfecha y después de haber alcanzado un increíble orgasmo a causa de los gritos de Shizuma y ver su sangre brotar y mancharla, Hyde miró su obra.

Shizuma estaba molida a golpes, sangraba por oídos, boca, nariz y ojos, al ver su estado, Hyde llevó su mano izquierda hacia su entrepierna y tuvo otro orgasmo bestial contemplando el cuerpo molido.

Jadeando, Tamao levantó como pudo a Shizuma sin mancharse (demasiado) de sangre y la introdujo a la pila de agua bendita, donde ésta, poco a poco, se tiñó del bello color de la sangre.

Para mayor placer, Hyde notó pequeñas burbujitas de aire brotando de la boca sangrante de Shizuma...

–Por Satanás... ¡Vive! ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva! –jadeó Hyde.

Y antes de notarlo se había venido otra vez, miró placenteramente mientras Shizuma, adolorida e intentando moverse con su cuerpo roto, intentaba luchar por mantenerse a flote mientras poco a poco se hundía en la profundidad de la pila bautismal.

Hyde sin quererlo se levantó las faldas, se arrodilló frente a la pila donde la virgen "lloraba" la sangre de Shizuma mirándola ahogarse.

Hyde bajó un poco su ropa interior e introdujo su mano en el recinto de Venus.

Un jadeo tras otro, Hyde observaba con lujuria creciente como Shizuma poco a poco se iba quedando inmóvil hasta que... por fin... dejó de moverse para siempre.

–Perra... cómo me has excitado... y mira que no te quité la ropa...

Hyde se acomodó la ropa, tomó el tubo y lo lanzó al agua, el agua lavaría las huellas, la sangre y todo lo demás, antes de irse, Hyde tomó un poco de agua de donde ésta brotaba para enjuagarse la cara y las manos, después de quedar limpia, se fue caminando segura de no haber dejado huellas.

Tamao lentamente abrió los ojos después de haber ¿Soñado? Lo anterior, lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Yaya.

–Tamao-chan, gracias a Dios... –murmuró Yaya abrazándola.

–Q-que... Yaya-chan... ¿Qué pasó?

–Te desmayaste mientras te traían a la enfermería, pero ya estás bien, se te subió un poco la presión, pero ya estás bien... –contestó una enfermera.

–Oh...

–Por eso tu nariz empezó a sangrar... –dijo Yaya.

Tamao se sintió aliviada, miró su uniforme y efectivamente estaba manchado de sangre en algunos puntos, perfecto, la hemorragia nasal serviría de excusa...

–Apropósito... ¿Qué ocurrió en el Hall? –preguntó Tamao.

–No tengo idea... no he salido de aquí desde que llegamos...

–Yaya-chan... quiero volver a tu habitación... tengo miedo...

Yaya se acercó a la enfermera y le preguntó si podían retirarse, les dio autorización aunque les pidió que volvieran en la noche para checar la presión de Tamao.

Tamao y Yaya volvieron a la habitación de la última donde se quedaron encerradas toda la tarde, ese día no hubo clases.

–Yaya... anoche... ¿Cómo a qué hora vine a verte? –preguntó Tamao.

–La verdad lo ignoro, me acosté a las 10, siento que no dormí demasiado, probablemente a las doce...

–¿Me veía rara?

–No... Por lo menos no te vi rara... estabas muy fresca... y... –rubor. –Tenias muchas ganas por lo que pude notar...

–Lo siento, Yaya-chan, aun estoy confundida por el desmayo.

–Oh, no, está bien...

–¿Qué demonios habrá pasado en el Hall? –dijo Tamao cambiando de tema.

–Quien sabe, ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

–No... Quédate aquí... ya nos dirán lo que ocurrió.

La Última Noche

Esa noche en el comedor a la hora de la cena, Tamao se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Supuestamente, Nagisa-chan había tenido ese día una riña con Shizuma-sama, en la habitación de Shizuma encontraron una nota de Nagisa-chan para Shizuma-sama citándola esa noche frente a la estatua de María. La hipótesis es que riñeron por algo... en un descuido de Shizuma, Nagisa la atacó y la mató a golpes, después de lo cuál se fue a su cuarto y se suicidó, al parecer, Nagisa estaba drogada cuando atacó a Shizuma, pues en su habitación, los detectives encontraron restos de una droga que era de carácter militar y que hacia que la fuerza física aumentara.

¿El móvil? Claro que lo había, asesinato pasional, era del dominio publico que Shizuma y Nagisa eran mas que amigas, cuando los agentes registraron el celular de Nagisa-chan, entre otras cosas, descubrieron que había un video de Shizuma y Miyuki, no se explicaban en qué situación, pero era de suponer, Amane-sama de Spica corroboró que noches antes, Miyuki y Shizuma estaban en el corredor persiguiendo a una alumna de menor grado, probablemente Nagisa.

Eso era todo... asesinato pasional, las pruebas apuntan a eso...

Esa noche, Tamao lloró sobre el pecho de Yaya, pero no de dolor como Yaya lo sospechaba, sino de felicidad, era imposible que su plan se hubiera resuelto tan bien... era increíble como todo salía perfecto... era increíble...

Cuando Yaya dormía, Tamao tomó el frasquito de glitters que tenía en su cuarto y los vació todos en el inodoro...

–Adiós... Hyde...

Mientras que en su mente resonaba: _"No... Tamao-chan... hasta luego..."_

Epílogo

A raíz del horroroso evento, muchas estudiantes de Strawberry, tanto de Miatre, Spica y Le Rim fueron transferidas a otras escuelas, Yaya y Tamao entre ellas, antes de irse, Tamao buscó a la confidente y cómplice que tuviera en el asesinato.

–Yumiko-chan... ¿Dónde puedo conseguir los glitters fuera de Strawberry?

Yumiko se le quedó mirando enigmáticamente.

–Pues... me van a trasladar a una escuela en la ciudad donde viven mis padres... a donde iba cada fin de semana... se llama Tomoeda... queda un poco lejos de aquí... allá es donde lo consigo.

–Tomoeda, me suena...

–¿Por qué no le pides a tu madre que te transfiera allá? Hay casas en renta muy baratas y es un lugar bonito y tranquilo...

–Sería una buena idea... ¿Me seguirías abasteciendo?

–Pero claro, Tamao... eres mi mejor clienta... además... gracias por no delatarme...

–¿Por qué?

–Porque solo tu sabias que yo pasaba los glitters aquí dentro, es imposible que Nagisa hubiera obtenido los que le encontraron de otro modo que no fuera dándoselos tú misma o...

–O qué... –preguntó Tamao sabiendo qué rumbo tomaba la cosa.

–Bueno, no importa, tú me cubres y yo te cubro...

–Entonces... Tomoeda... –dijo Tamao.

–Sip... nos vemos allá... Tamao-chan...

Tamao entró a la habitación de Yaya y se recostó en la cama, Yaya escribía sobre el escritorio y cuando la oyó entrar fue a recostarse a su lado.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Yaya desabotonándole el uniforme a Tamao.

–¿Has oído hablar de Tomoeda, cariño?

–No...

–Bueno, pues acostúmbrate, ahí es donde viviremos... –dijo Tamao mientras un brillo malévolo resaltaba sus ojos.

–A donde vayas... yo iré... tu tierra será mi tierra y tu dios será mi dios... donde tu murieras ahí moriré yo... –dijo Yaya besándola en los labios y quitándose la blusa.

¿Fin?


End file.
